Le second espion
by Lola Malefoy Drago's sister
Summary: Difficile d'avoir un père Mangemort et fier de son sang lorsqu'on est à Serdaigle et ami avec des "traîtres-à-leur-sang" et des "Sangs-de-bourbe". C'est pourtant le cas de Lola Malfoy, fille de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy et soeur de Drago Malfoy. De plus, que se passerait-il si le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait son grand retour ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Le chemin de Traverse

**Bonjour à toi lecteur de Fanfiction, j'espère que cette fic te plaira. N'hésite pas à me donnez ton avis pour me permettre de m'améliorer.**

 **Si il reste des fautes d'orthographe j'en suis vraiment navrée, d'ailleurs n'hésite pas à me le signaler si jamais tu en trouve une (ou plusieurs).**

 **Petite information avant que tu ne commences ta lecture cher sorcier ou sorcière (ou moldus), étant touchée par la « maladie » nommée « Flemme » je ne suis pas sûre (en fait je suis sûre du contraire) de publier régulièrement. Le temps d'attente entre les chapitres peut varier de quelques minutes (si j'ai écris plusieurs chapitre à la suite, comme c'est le cas des chapitres 1 et 2) à une année entière (voir plus si j'abandonne la fic, ce que je n'espère pas car l'idée me plaît….en même temps si elle me plaisait pas je ne l'écrirais pas XD).**

 **Donc si jamais vous préférez la lire une fois finie je comprendrais.**

 **Bonne lecture à toi fan ou non d'Harry Potter.**

 **Ps : l'univers et les personnages (exepté Lola Malfoy) appartiennent à la fabuleuse et imaginative J.K Rowling qui nous a offert du rêve avec cette saga.**

 **Chapitre 1 :** Le chemin de Traverse.

\- Vous avez bien compris ? J'espère pour vous que vous serez digne de nos ancêtres et que vous irez à Serpentard.

Lucius rappelait pour la énième fois à ses deux enfants, Lola et Drago Malfoy, que tomber dans une autre maison que celle du célèbre Salazar se payerait très cher et ça les deux enfants âgés de onze ans l'avaient bien compris.

\- Bien si vous avez intégré cela dans vos petites cervelles de gnomes ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Ainsi Malfoy père enfila sa cape noire et se retourna pour regarder sa progéniture.

Drago, d'un blond platine et d'un teint blanchâtre lui ressemblait en tous points, destiné à devenir un grand sorcier influent au sein du ministère. Le seul problème était que son fils était trop faible, un peureux. Les sourcils de Lucius se renfrognèrent, lui donnant ainsi un air sévère.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son père, Drago ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en détournant le regard, trouvant soudainement ses chaussures bien cirées très intéressantes.

Le regard de Lucius glissa sur sa fille et son regard se durcit. Lola n'avait rien fait de particulier, le seul souci, la seule faute qu'elle est commise était d'être née non pas d'un blond platine caractéristique des Malfoy mais d'un brun se rapprochant du noir des Black. Malfoy père avait longtemps rejeté la faute sur sa femme, Narcissa Black Malfoy, avant de s'en prendre à sa fille et de l'accuser de faire honte à son nom. Plus petite en taille que son frère mais de taille moyenne malgré tout, ni trop fine ni trop grosse, brune aux cheveux lisses glissant le long de son dos et s'arrêtant à mi-chemin sur celui-ci ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux empiétant sur le côté gauche de son visage aux yeux verts émeraude, au moins une chose positive ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que la maison des verts et argents ainsi que du célèbre Salazar Serpentard qui selon les légendes possédait des yeux verts émeraude.

Brillante en tous points, destinée à un avenir glorieux tout comme son frère, seulement Malfoy père en avait décidé autrement. En effet comme toute bonne fille de Sang-Pur elle serait mariée à un bon parti, Sang-Pur oblige, permettant ainsi de préserver le sang si précieux de la lignée des Malfoy.

Lola ne broncha pas d'un cil pendant l'observation de son père et resta droite et fière sans toutefois regarder Lucius dans les yeux.

Fier de son inspection et de sa vérification du bon accoutrement de ses deux enfants, d'un mouvement de cape il se tourna à nouveau vers l'entrée de sa prestigieuse demeure et sortit suivi de Drago et Lola.

Préférant le transplanage à la poudre de cheminette qu'il jugeait trop sale pour des gens comme eux Lucius, une fois passé le portail séparant les jardins du manoir au reste du monde, transplana avec ses enfants au chemin de Traverse.

Les deux enfants furent émerveillés comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient venus ici avec leur mère ou leur père.

Le chemin de Traverse était si étrange et remplit de monde et de magasins en tout genre que les deux Malfoy de onze ans oublièrent presque le fait qu'ils auraient préférés passer ce temps avec leur mère.

Je dis presque car Lucius ne mit pas longtemps avant de leur rappeler sa présence.

\- Très bien, vous avez une heure pour trouver vos fournitures avant de revenir ici. Pendant ce temps je vais régler quelques affaires.

Les fameuses affaires n'étaient autre qu'une petite visite chez _Barjow &Beurk_.

Avant que son père ne parte en direction de l'allée des Embrumes Lola l'interpella.

\- Mais, père. Nous n'avons pas d'argent.

Lucius lança un regard noir à sa fille.

\- Un Malfoy ne dit JAMAIS qu'il n'a pas d'argent car un Malfoy a TOUJOURS de l'argent.

\- Pardon père.

Lola baissa les yeux.

\- Soit. Allons d'abord à _Gringotts_.

Les petits Malfoy suivirent leur père en silence.

Le regard de Lola fut vite attiré par une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué lors des "balades" qu'ils avaient fait auparavant au chemin de Traverse avec leur père, des lettres gravées dans le marbre de l'édifice de la banque des sorciers.

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Et bien... Au moins le message était clair...

En entrant dans le deuxième lieu le plus sûr au monde ; selon les autres sorciers; Lola inspecta dans les moindres détails le travail des Gobelins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la remarque à son frère que les Gobelins avaient toujours l'air hostiles et mécontents.

Ayant intercepté la remarque de sa fille, Lucius répondit d'un ton acerbe et assez fort pour que les deux Gobelins tirant un chariot près d'eux puissent l'entendre.

\- C'est parce que se sont des sales vermines qui ne se satisfaisant pas de l'honneur que leur font les sorciers de les autoriser a exercer un métier se font taciturnes. Ces animaux ne devraient même pas entacher le chemin de Traverse.

Face à sa remarque les Gobelins lui jetèrent des regards noirs qui n'eurent d'autre effet que de renforcer l'air supérieur et le regard arrogant du sorcier.

Lucius, comme tout "bon" Sang-Pur, détestait les autres espèces. Les Gobelins n'échappant pas à la règle.

Lola répugnait ce mode de pensée mais se garda bien d'en faire la remarque. Drago aussi n'appréciait pas au fond de lui, elle le savait bien, mais en tant que bon petit Malfoy il suivrait le chemin tracé par son père. Les idéologies inclues.

Une fois l'argent, nécessaire aux fournitures, retiré, ce fut aux Malfoy d'en faire autant.

Les trois Malfoy se séparèrent pour vaguer à leurs occupations.

Malfoy père partit le premier laissant Drago et Lola seuls.

Dès qu'ils furent sûrs que leur père s'était suffisamment éloigné, les deux enfants se détendirent et Lola pris la parole la première en souriant.

\- Alors ? Tu veux aller où ?

\- Je pense commencer avec la robe de sorcier, chez _Madame Guipure_.

\- Ok, personnellement je vais aller chercher mes livres.

Lola partit chercher ses manuels comme elle l'avait précisé à son frère, _Sortilèges & Contre-Sorts _de première année, _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau, _l'Histoire de la Magie_ par Bathilda Tourdesac ainsi que plusieurs autres livres dont le manuel de potions.

La jeune Malfoy s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un livre attira son attention, au fond du magasin se trouvait une pile de livres qui semblaient... vivants.

\- De sacrés zigotos ces bouquins.

La future poudlarienne sursauta et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme roux qui semblait de treize ans son aîné.

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi je ne me suis pas présenté.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle serra.

\- Percy Weasley. Future préfet de la courageuse maison de Godric Gryffondor à Poudlard.

\- Enchantée. Je...Lola...Lola Mal...euh...Shuna. Lola Shuna.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, tu es prête pour ta première année ?

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de ma première année à Poudlard ?

Le troisième des Weasley pointa du doigt la pile de livres que tenait la jeune fillette.

\- Il s'agit des livres que les premières années sont chargées d'acheter. Bon je vais devoir te laisser. J'espère te revoir à Poudlard si jamais tu entres dans ma maison.

Il lui sourit et partit.

Restée seule la jeune Malfoy se demanda pour quelle raison avait-elle caché son véritable nom de famille. En vérité elle n'ignorait en aucun la réponse, elle avait souvent entendu parler des Weasley, surtout d'Arthur Weasley. Et pas en bien. Son père méprisait ceux qu'il appelait "la honte des sorciers", "les traîtres à leur sang".

Son père méprisait beaucoup de monde, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui. Du coup lorsque les gens apprenait que vous étiez un Malfoy il y avait deux options. Il vous admirait ou bien il vous détestait. Nul doute que le rouquin aurait fait parti de la seconde option.

Voilà la raison de son mensonge. Malgré cela il l'apprendrait à Poudlard...

Lola Malfoy mit ses achats dans son sac et après avoir acheté son chaudron ainsi que tout l'équipement nécessaire aux cours de potions, une plume pour les cours de sortilèges, et autres fournitures demandées dans la liste accompagnant la lettre d'admission à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

Lorsqu'elle alla chez _Madame Guipure_ elle croisa son frère qui lui raconta avoir croisé un étrange sorcier aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa sœur.

Une fois les courses finies elle voulut se rendre dans la célèbre boutique de baguettes magiques avant de se souvenir que son père tenait à être présent lors de cet événement marquant le début d'une nouvelle vie.

La brunette choisit donc de se détendre encore un peu avant de retrouver la "super" ambiance causée par la présence de Malfoy senior. Pour cela elle se dirigea vers le magasin de farces et attrapes où se trouvaient les fameux pétards du _Docteur Flibuste_.

Et c'est là qu'elle les vit pour la première fois, ou plutôt qu'elle les entendit pour la première fois. Ses futures frères de cœur, Fred et George Weasley. Les deux jumeaux farceurs étaient en pleine étude de leur future "arme" pour leur mauvais coup contre le pauvre Rusard.

\- Espérons que maman ne tombe pas dessus.

\- Tu imagines la tête qu'elle ferait ?

\- Avoue que ça serait drôle George.

Les deux jumeaux partirent en un fou rire incontrôlable en imaginant leur mère fumer des oreilles et virer au rouge Gryffondor.

\- Mais ça finira vite par ne plus l'être.

Fred perdit son sourire en entendant d'avance les remontrances de la matriarche Weasley.

\- Ouais... ça... c'est sûr. Mais bon tant pis on se sera quand même bien marré avant.

Les deux rouquins retrouvèrent leurs rictus malicieux.

Lorsque Malfoy entra dans la boutique une petite clochette annonça son arrivée et les deux deuxièmes année relevèrent la tête.

Fred prit la parole.

\- Tiens, une nouvelle élève qui se prépare à enfreindre le règlement.

\- Tu rentres en première année c'est ça ?

\- Euh.. en effet.

\- Ravi de savoir qu'une camarade farceuse va nous rejoindre. Moi c'est Fred et lui c'est George.

\- Salut, moi c'est Lola, Lola Shuna.

\- FRED ?! GEORGE ?! RON ?! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?!

Un autre garçon aux cheveux flamboyants débarqua en courant, il était plus petit que les deux autres qui d'ailleurs se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- Maman est furax, d'après Ginny elle nous cherche depuis des heures !

\- Aie... on ferait bien de s'éclipser George.

\- Je suis d'accord Fred.

Ils saluèrent la brunette et quittèrent le magasin en rigolant accompagné du petit garçon qu'elle avait identifié comme étant le susnommé Ron.

La jeune Malfoy analysa les nouvelles conceptions du Dr Flibuste d'un air alléché. Elle aurait bien aimé acheter deux ou trois bricoles mais sont père ne le permettrait jamais.

En parlant de son père elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà en retard de 3mn.

Lola courut du mieux qu'elle put et retrouva son frère et son père... qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout. D'un ton froid et tranchant il lui reprocha son absence au rendez-vous.

\- Tu es en retard.

Elle baissa les yeux et bredouilla des excuses.

\- Que cela ne se reproduise plus jeune fille.

Une fois son père dos à eux en direction de l'échoppe d'Ollivander Lola lança un regard à son frère qui lui sourit amicalement.

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Voilà. Nous y sommes, allez y.

Il poussa légèrement ses enfants sur le pas de la boutique de baguettes magiques.

\- Ooh Monsieur Malfoy. Je me demandai quand vous nous feriez l'honneur de votre présence.

\- Cessez vos commentaires, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Malfoy. Alors ? Par qui je commence.

\- Drago ! Avance !

Le jeune blondinet avança et après plusieurs essais trouva sa baguette, bois d'aubépine, crin de licorne, 25cm, relativement baguette assez simple, brunâtre teintée de noir.

Ollivander était un homme d'un certain âge vu ses cheveux grisonnants sur ses tempes et même sur le reste de son crâne, assez spécial. A vrai dire il était étrange et dégageait une aura mystérieuse.

La voix cassante de son père la tira de sa réflexion.

\- Lola ! C'est ton tour. Ne nous fait pas attendre.

Lola s'avança.

\- Étrange...

\- Qui a-t-il ?

Le vénérable boutiquier observa la petite Malfoy avec attention avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est rien Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Dites !

\- Elle dégage une aura paisible mais puissante, elle fera de grandes choses c'est indéniable.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il s'agit d'une Malfoy.

\- Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais elle ne sera pas seule. Sa puissance s'épanouira avec d'autres sorciers dont l'étoffe se mariera à merveille avec la sienne.

\- Que voulez-vous vous dire ? Les Malfoy n'ont besoin de personne !

Lucius lança un regard perçant à sa fille et celle-ci baissa les yeux.

Ollivander partit et revint presque de suite en transportant avec lui une baguette d'un noir de jais, fine et incrustée d'un saphir ornant l'œil d'un dragon gravé dans le bois qui serpentait tel un anneau autour de la baguette. Le saphir se trouvait juste au dessus de l'endroit permettant "d'empoigner" la relique.

\- Je pense que celle-ci sera parfaite, bois de chêne des forêts sombres, 22,8 cm, plume de phénix. Rigide et droite comme la roche.

Il tendit son bien à la jeune Malfoy et lorsque celle-ci s'empara de l'artefact une douce chaleur l'envahit.

\- Parfait. Maintenant partons.

L'arrogant paon paya le boutiquier et s'en alla avec ses deux têtes blonde et brune.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Poudlard Express

**Salutations cher(e) sorcier(e), je suis ravie de te retrouver pour la suite de l'histoire de Lola Malfoy. J'espère par ailleurs que tu auras passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que la reprise n'aura pas été trop dure. (j'avais oublié dans le précédent chapitre de vous souhaitez de bonnes fêtes….désolée, pas taper moi….).**

 **Bref comme la dernière fois, n'hésite pas à laisser un avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif tant qu'il est constructif.**

 **(Je remercie d'ailleurs** _ **nouur**_ **qui est la première personne à laisser une review ! Merci, ça fait plaisir à une pauvre sorcière du Département des Mystères).**

 **Encore désolé si des fautes sont présentes, car j'ai beau me relire (je l'avoue je ne me relis qu'une fois ^_^') je ne les vois pas toujours.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais sont la propriété de J.K Rowling** **excepté** **Lola Malfoy qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

 **Aller je ne** **t'embête** **pas plus et** **te** **souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

 **Ps : je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas très vite mais je préfère prendre mon temps.**

 **Chapitre 2 :** Le Poudlard Express

Lola Malfoy entra dans un compartiment vide, l'un des seuls qui le fussent encore. Son frère avait préféré rejoindre des héritiers et héritières de grandes familles de Sang-Purs comme leur avait recommandé leur père juste avant leur départ.

La jeune fille s'installa, elle regretta de n'avoir guère eu l'audace de demander l'autorisation à son père d'acquérir un animal pour l'accompagner à sa nouvelle école. Elle aurait bien aimé se lier d'amitié avec un phénix noir, bien qu'aucun oiseau de cette sorte n'ait été recensé depuis plus de deux siècles suite à la grande chasse aux larmes de phénix et aux plumes de ceux ayant eu le malheur de naître noirs.

Un loup blanc ou grisâtre lui aurait également plût, cet animal était selon la jeune Malfoy un être admirable et non abominable comme se plaisaient certains à le proclamer à qui voulait l'entendre.

Mais par dessus tout, elle avait aperçu un jeune hibou, un effraie masqué, blanc avec des teintes brunâtres tâchant son dos et ses ailes de reflets dorés lorsque le soleil éclairait ce noble animal.

Plongée dans ses songes, la brunette n'entendit pas les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient glissés dans le compartiment et sursauta lorsque ceux-ci firent résonner leurs voix.

\- On pensait pas tomber sur toi de sitôt.

\- Lola si je me souviens bien ? Tu te rappelles de nous ?

Euh oui. Fred et George Weasley c'est ça ?

Exact ! Mais...

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent d'un air malicieux avant que le rouquin assis en face d'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

... seras-tu capable de dire qui est Fred et qui est George ?

Lola fut interloquée pendant un instant, elle ne s'attendait pas à une question de ce genre et la brunette devait bien avouer qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de distinguer les deux jumeaux.

\- Et bien...

Elle montra celui qui avait parlé en dernier.

\- Tu es George et toi tu es Fred, finit-elle en désignant le second se trouvant à côté de son jumeau.

\- Loupé; rigola celui qu'elle avait désigné comme étant Fred.

\- Désolée... Vous vous ressemblez tellement que je n'arrive pas à vous différencier...

\- Pas la peine de t'excuser; poursuivit George. Seul notre famille et notre meilleur ami arrivent à savoir lequel est George et lequel est Fred.

\- Et encore maman a du mal, vu les événements avant de traverser le mur de la gare; Fred fit un clin d'œil à George.

\- Ah ah oui ce n'est même pas sûr pour certaines personnes.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd et un garçon de l'âge des jumeaux entra en saluant les frères farceurs.

Il était plus petit qu'eux, son teint était basané et ses cheveux crépus encadraient son visage en un beau tableau sombre et volumineux.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune demoiselle il la salua en lui tendant une main amicale que Lola serra de bon cœur.

\- Bonjour. Moi c'est Lee Jordan. Et toi ?

\- Lola.

\- Lola ? C'est tout ?

La jeune Malfoy sourit d'un air amusé même si en réalité elle était plus gênée qu'autre chose.

\- Notre nom de famille, est-ce vraiment si important pour décrire qui nous sommes ?

Si son père l'entendait dire ça, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Contrairement au visage de Lucius qui se serait tordu et crispé sous la colère, celui de Jordan esquissa un sourire, mi-surpris, mi-amusé avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, face à celui qu'elle avait cru être Fred.

D'ailleurs Lee s'adressa à ce dernier en rigolant.

\- Alors Fred, prêt pour reprendre ton poste pour protéger Katie ?

Quand ce fut celui en face de Lola qui lui répondit, soit celui que Lola avait désigné comme étant George, le fan de Quidditch sembla surpris, mais Lola, trop occupée à regarder par la fenêtre en espérant apercevoir Poudlard depuis le train ne remarqua pas ce petit détail chez le nouvel arrivant et remarqua encore moins le clin d'œil des deux jumeaux à l'égard de leur ami qui sourit en comprenant la situation.

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre **,** notamment de Poudlard qui intriguait inlassablement la brunette, avant d'enfiler leurs robes de sorciers marquées d'un majestueux lion en ce qui concerne celles des trois Gryffondor.

Le train s'arrêta et Lee et George quittèrent le compartiment qu'ils avaient tous occupé.

Fred passa devant Lola qui s'apprêtait à sortir du compartiment et lui lança en s'esclaffant.

\- Oh fait, moi c'était bien George. A plus en espérant qu'on se reverra plus souvent.

Lola soupira, désespérée du comportement des rouquins mais sourit d'amusement. Décidément, cette année promettait d'être intéressante et mouvementée.

Elle entendit une fois sortit du train une voix grave appeler les premières années à se rassembler. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un homme de grande taille, ou plutôt d'une immense hauteur, dont le visage était à peine visible sous une tonne de cheveux et de barbe qu'on peinait plus à distinguer que les jumeaux eux-mêmes.

La jeune Malfoy s'avança aux pieds du demi-géant et lui demanda d'une voix rendue timide face à la grandeur et l'imposante aura que dégageait l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Excusez-moi... vous êtes Hagrid ? Hagrid le garde-chasse ?

L'homme baissa le regard vers elle et lui dit, tout sourire.

\- Je suis ravi que vous me connaissiez.

\- J'ai entendu mon père parler de vous.

Pas en bien évidemment mais ça Lola se garda bien d'en faire la remarque tout comme elle se tut sur ce détail face à Percy Weasley, car malgré ce que son père affirmait sur le garde-chasse, la jeune fille trouvait que ce fameux Hagrid avait l'air tout à fait sympathique. Quoique un peu naïf. En le voyant de ses propres yeux et en l'entendant parler d'une voix rassurante et non rocailleuse et remplit d'idioties comme le prétendait Lucius, son opinion n'en fût que renforcée.

\- Ton père ? Et qui est-ce si je peux avoir connaissance de cette information ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien important; proclama la brunette tristement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air fière de ton père... Mais tu sais on doit être fier de nos parents. Moi mon père était un homme admirable.

\- Pas le mien...

\- Je suis sûr que si. Apprend juste à le connaître.

Les élèves de premières années s'étant tous rassemblés en produisant un tel brouhaha qu'il fut impossible à nos deux protagonistes de continuer leur conversation.

Le groupe dirigé par le demi-géant se mit en marche vers les barques près de la berge d'un immense lac noir en écoutant les conseils d'Hagrid quant au calamar géant peuplant l'étendu d'eau.

Les élèves trépignaient d'excitation à l'idée d'apercevoir la célèbre école de Poudlard et la jeune Malfoy ainsi que son frère l'ayant rejoint n'échappaient pas à la règle.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le Choixpeau Magique

**Et un nouveau chapitre un ! Bon j'avoue j'ai eu du mal, je n'ai pas arrêté de rajouter des** **idées** **et à plusieurs reprises je me suis** **emmêlée** **les pinceaux ^_^' si bien que j'ai oublié l'épisode où Neville perd de nouveau Tr** **e** **vor, qu'il retrouve au** **x** **pied** **s** **de notre** **chère** **professeur de métamorphose.**

 **En tout cas, j** **'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents :D**

 **Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi que l'histoire, les personnages de Lola et de Miranda sont uniquement sorties de mon imagination.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Ps : dans ce chapitre on verra pour la** **première** **fois un personnage que quelqu'un était déçu** **e** **de ne pas voir. (n'est-ce pas noour ;) )**

 **Réponses aux review :**

 **Maggie :** **Heureuse que ma fic te plaise :D.** **Pour la réaction de Lucius il faudra encore patienter un peu ;) (mais je pense la mettre dans le prochain chapitre) quant à celle des Weasley on a eut un petit aperçu mais pour le moment ils ne se sont pas enc** **ore** **expliqué** **s.**

 **Grangie : Ravie que cette fanfiction te plaise ainsi que le personnage de Lola dont je prend plaisir à écrire les aventures, en espérant qu'elle te plaise jusqu'au bout :)**

 **Chapitre 3** **:** Le Choixpeau

Les élèves de premières années débarquèrent sur l'autre rive du lac noir, face aux escaliers permettant l'accès à la célèbre école, tous les élèves étaient en admiration devant l'édifice bâtit par les célèbres fondateurs, parmi eux Lola reconnut la fille des Parkinson, qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement et quelques autres Sangs-Purs dont Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle qui, selon ses observations lors de "soirées" de familles au "sang précieux", étaient réellement stupides, si bien que même un Veracrasse semblerait être le Ministre de la Magie comparé à eux quoique que le ministre actuel semblait lui aussi stupide aux yeux de Lola.

La jeune Malfoy reconnut également et avec aisance le petit rouquin nommé Ron, accompagné d'un autre élève de première année aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier.

Au moment où la brunette s'apprêtait à commencer son ascension sur les marches, un garçon un peu rond des joues l'interpella.

\- ATTENTION !

Lola, surprise s'arrêta et remarqua que si une seconde de plus s'était passée elle aurait écrasé un horrible crapaud.

\- Quelle horreur !

\- C'est pas une horreur c'est mon crapaud. Trevor; dit le garçon en ramassant son crapaud.

\- C'est quand même une horreur.

\- Non. Et puis tu es qui pour juger mon crapaud; bégaya le propriétaire de l'animal.

\- Lola. Lola Malfoy.

Cela lui avait échappé. Heureusement que personne d'autre que le garçonnet n'avait entendu son véritable nom. Mais ça faisait déjà un risque potentiel et un ennemi en plus.

Sa crainte fut vite confirmée lorsque le regard noir et étincelant de colère du garçon se posa sur elle, ce dernier tourna les talons sans un mot pour la jeune fille et partit en direction d'une fillette que la jeune Malfoy reconnut comme étant Hannah Abbot, la fille du célèbre Brian Abbot, chercheur en créatures magiques, moins connu que Norbert Dragonneau certes mais assez connu malgré tout.

Tant pis. Il ne fallait pas baisser les bras pour un rejet. Lola continua donc son ascension et arriva dans un grand hall où trônait en face d'eux un gigantesque escalier montant à l'étage supérieur, à droite un petit escalier menant apparemment dans les cuisines selon les murmures qui se répandaient dans le petit groupe. Et enfin, à gauche, une énorme porte en bois de chêne gardant bien au chaud la Grande Salle.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, les premières années ne furent pas menées dans la célèbre salle mais dans une petite salle juste à côté où le professeur de métamorphose les fit patienter avant de revenir avec, dans la main droite, un parchemin et dans l'autre un vieux bout de tissu rapiécé.

Le professeur McGonagall fit l'appel puis, une fois fini, elle ouvrit une autre porte qui cette fois mena notre petit groupe dans la fameuse salle de dîner.

Si ils avaient pu voir leurs yeux nos premières années y auraient vu des étoiles scintillants devant la beauté des nombreuses bougies, des immenses tables et des nombreuses personnes y étant installées, du pupitre où le directeur devait certainement faire ses discours. Directeur qui d'ailleurs souriait face à l'émerveillement des enfants et de leurs regards se promenant partout dans la Grande Salle. Et bien évidemment leurs pupilles s'agrandirent à la vue du plafond, ou plutôt du ciel au dessus de leur tête.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une petite voix fluette décida de se manifester.

\- C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

La jeune Malfoy se tourna pour savoir qui était cette encyclopédie sur pattes car bien qu'elle même ait lu nombre de livres et entendu nombre de choses sur Poudlard, on ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce plafond magnifique.

Il s'agissait d'une première année aux cheveux bruns bouclés, retombant en cascade sur ses petites épaules. Muni d'un regard aussi brun et étincelant d'une flamme de savoir et de détermination, mais où pointait une légère inquiétude. Sûrement causée par la peur liée au temps d'adaptation qu'il leur faudrait.

Stoppée dans son observation par la voix de la sorcière d'un certain âge qui avait posé le bout de tissu sur un tabouret qu'elle avait fait léviter jusqu'à ses pieds.

\- Je vous prierai d'être attentifs. Je vais vous appeler chacun votre tour et poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête afin de vous repartir dans vos maisons. Maisons qui seront d'ailleurs comme une seconde famille.

Une seconde famille... espérons qu'elle ne soit pas identique à celle que je connais. Du moins espérons que l'ambiance y sera plus détendue... en gros il faut espérez ne pas aller à Serpentard.

Mais... attendez... un chapeau ? Ou ça ?

Ce fut à cet instant que le bout de tissu remua et se déroula en se redressant pour faire apparaître la forme d'un vieux chapeau.

C'était un chapeau ce truc ?!

Ce ne fut pas la seule révélation, en effet un pli se forma et le chapeau... parla !

Ou plutôt se mit à chanter. Sa voix n'était pas extraordinaire, on aurait même pu dire qu'elle tendait vers le désagréable. Mais bizarrement Lola appréciait cette chanson, elle appréciait les sonorités et les idées que portait cette chansonnette.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'-forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix,_

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des étudiés_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vraies roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables avant de s'immobiliser.

Mais Lola était trop plongée dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude, pour remarquer ce qui l'entourait.

Serpentard... étant donné que la plupart des héritiers de "grandes" familles de sorciers allaient y être envoyés se serait une lutte constante pour être dans les bonnes grâces des autres familles. Se faire des contacts pour plus tard, en quelques sortes. Bref, une idée qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune Malfoy.

Son frère allait sûrement rejoindre la noble maison de Salazar.

Mais elle ? Avait-elle réellement envie de suivre les traces de ses ancêtres et d'honorer son rang en sacrifiant son bonheur, sa scolarité au profit d'années à être la meilleure Sang-Pur possible ?

Lola regarda la table des Gryffondor et y vit ses trois amis : Fred, George et Lee.

Voila une maison qui était conviviale, sympathique, solidaire, en somme tout le contraire des serpents.

Gryffondor... Ce n'était pas l'intention de Lola mais celle-ci, finalement, irait peut-être là-bas. Avec ses nouveaux camarades.

Une maison basée sur le courage...

Lorsqu'elle ne prêta plus attention à son flux constant de pensées, la jeune Malfoy remarqua que le professeur McGonagall avait déjà commencé la répartition.

Ainsi, Hannah Abbot avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle, tout comme Susan Bones, fille de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Le fantôme de leur maison les salua avec enthousiasme.

Teddy Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst quant à eux avaient été envoyé à Serdaigle et Lavande Brown a Gryffondor, sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Millicent Bulstrode.

\- Serpentard !

Puis de Justin Finch-Fletchey. Et de l'encyclopédie sur pattes qui se nommait Hermione Granger, cette dernière fut envoyée à Gryffondor.

Lola aurait parié qu'elle se retrouverait chez les aigles.

\- Neville Londubat !

Il s'agissait du garçon au crapaud. Celui-ci trébucha et s'étala sur le sol en voulant rejoindre le tabouret. C'était assez pathétique... Lola le plaignait, il devait sûrement stresser de s'être ainsi ridiculisé lors de son premier jour.

Neville, tout comme Hermione fut envoyé chez les lions.

Vraiment ? Ce garçon un peu bébête avait rejoins la maison de Godric ? Enfin bon, le Choixpeau devait avoir ses raisons.

La répartition continua envoyant ainsi Pansy Parkinson à Serpentard, évidemment, ainsi que son frère qui rejoignit ses amis, Goyle et Crabbe, assit à la table des serpents, avec une mine satisfaite sous le regard approbateur du professeur de potions, Severus Rogue. Un ami proche de leur père.

Puis vint le tour de l'intriguant garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Potter, Harry !

Harry Potter ?! LE Harry Potter ?!

Lorsque le garçon sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent.

LE Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, à Poudlard ? En même temps qu'elle ?

Tout le monde avait entendu son nom, tout le monde le connaissait. Et la jeune Malfoy n'échappait pas à la règle.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret Lola se pencha dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair mais ne put rien voir car le Choixpeau lui couvrait le front. Et les yeux aussi d'ailleurs, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit.

Après de longues minutes, le Choixpeau s'écria :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Lola ne put se pencher plus clairement pour voir Harry rejoindre la table des rouges et or car la voix de McGonagall retentit.

\- Je suis désolée, il semble qu'il y ait une erreur dans cette liste car certaines personnes ne sont pas inscrites au bon endroit. Selon l'ordre alphabétique mademoiselle Perks Sally-Anne ainsi que mademoiselle Malfoy Lola aurait dû être appelées avant monsieur Potter.

Comme aucune des deux ne se décidait à avancer le professeur continua.

\- N'ayez pas peur. Bon, mademoiselle Malfoy passez en première.

Lola tressaillit, ses jambes semblèrent s'être soudain transformé en plomb, puis, avec une prodigieuse effort, elle avança sous le regard de son frère qui avait l'air impatient de voir sa sœur rejoindre sa table et de son futur professeur de potions qui était fier à l'avance de pouvoir accueillir dans sa maison les deux enfants de la célèbre famille à tête blonde.

La brunette s'assit sur le tabouret en essayant de calmer ses tremblements et son appréhension.

Lorsque le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête le jeune fille entendit une voix, posée et grave, une voix apaisante. Il s'agissait de celle du chapeau.

" _Encore une Malfoy ? Hum... Pas de doute possible pour une Malfoy.._ "

Avant que le Choixpeau ne proclame son verdict Lola l'arrêta.

" _Pas à Serpentard ! S'il vous plaît tout mais pas Serpentard !_ "

Le chapeau resta muet un instant, surpris.

" _Monsieur le chapeau ?_

 _\- Es-tu sûre de toi ? Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour rejoindre cette maison. La détermination, l'ambition et surtout...l'ingéniosité._

 _\- N'ai-je pas d'autres qualités ? Des qualités qui correspondraient à une autre maison ?_

 _\- Huuum... il est vrai que tu as_ _une certaine_ _gentillesse mais une certaine haine vient perturber ton jugement... Poufsouffle n'est pas pour toi..._."

Poufsouffle ? Lola avoua qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de rejoindre cette maison.

Oh les Poufsouffles étaient très sympathiques et gentils mais la gentillesse excessive n'était pas le fort de la brunette, certes elle pouvait se montrer gentille mais pas plus que nécessaire.

" _Tu as du courage... beaucoup de courage... mais tu as peur, peur de..._

 _\- Mon père._

 _\- Ouuui c'est cela. Peur de ton père... et je sais pouuurquoi..._ "

Lola allait demander d'être envoyée à Gryffondor lorsque son regard se posa instinctivement sur une table en particulier. Une table où dominait le bleu et le bronze.

Serdaigle ! Est-ce que...

Le chapeau, ayant capté ses pensées poursuivit.

" _Veux-tu les rejoindre ?_

 _\- Je...je n'en sais rien._

 _\- Tu aimerais être avec tes amiiis._

 _\- O..oui..._

 _\- Mais tu as peur qu'ils te rejettent maintenant qu'ils savent ta véritable identité._

 _\- Je regrette un peu d'être née Malfoy. Je déteste les Sangs-P..._

 _\- Je le saiiiis. Je sens tes pensées et tes sentiments._ "

À nouveau le chapeau resta muet un instant, plongé dans sa réflexion, avant de reprendre.

"T _u as un grand savoir pour ton âge et une envie irrésistible de connaissances._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- En ce qui concerne tes amis riiien ne t'empêche de les retrouver pluuus tard et de leur faire confiance pour comprendre ton mensongeee. De plus, pas besoin de t'en faire, je suis sûûûûr que tu te fera des amis à Serdaigle._

 _\- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? Même en étant une Malfoy ?_

 _\- Tu es avant tout Lola._ "

Avant que la dite Lola n'ai pu répondre le Choixpeau proclama son jugement.

\- Serdaigle !

L'inquiétude fit place à l'adrénaline lorsque les acclamations retentirent à la table des bleus. Tandis que du côté des Serpentard des murmures d'incompréhension filèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Comment une Malfoy avait pu aller dans une autre maison que la leur ?

La jeune fille se contenta de sautiller jusqu'à sa table et de s'assoir en bout de celle-ci, toujours sous les acclamations qui se calmèrent lorsque la seconde fille, Perks Sally-Anne, se dirigea à son tour vers le tabouret.

Lola était heureuse d'être dans cette maison car comme l'avait dit le Choixpeau, elle se ferait sûrement des amis dans sa nouvelle famille.

Mais une fois assise et l'adrénaline retombée, Lola sembla inquiète. Son père. Son père allait forcément réagir de façon...explosive. Et son frère ? Comment prendrait-il son choix ? Lola se demanda si sa décision n'était pas un caprice ou une sorte de rébellion envers l'autorité de son père et de ses valeurs en tant que sorcier.

Lola tourna la tête vers la table des verts et argents et croisa le regard de Drago, interrogateur et...déçu. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle soit dans la même maison que lui et que tout les autres Malfoy avant eux. Mais quelque chose éberlua la jeune Serdaigle, dans le regard de son frère elle avait cru décelé avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, de la colère mais également...de la peur ! Drago craignait-il la réaction de son père suite à la décision de sa sœur ?

Lola avait la tête tellement pleine de questions qu'elle ne remarqua ni les yeux déçus des jumeaux Weasley qui se sentaient trahis, ni le regard réprobateur de Percy, ni même le regard haineux de Ron et de Neville ainsi que le regard interrogateur du jeune Survivant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami regardait la jeune fille ainsi.

Puis, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy. La brunette ne s'était jamais inquiétée de la réaction de l'aristocrate, pensant que celle-ci la soutiendrait toujours intérieurement. Mais...et si la jeune fille s'était trompée ? Et si elle décevait également sa mère ?

Lola sembla attristée à cette pensée mais une voix la sortit de sa torpeur. Deux jeunes filles s'étaient assises à côté d'elle, l'une avait les traits orientaux, des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur, lisses et fins, en somme des cheveux magnifiques. L'autre avait des yeux de la couleur des Serdaigles, des cheveux blonds bouclés et des traits plutôt français.

\- Salut, moi c'est Cho et elle c'est Miranda.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Lola, Lola Malfoy.

\- On a entendu ça, c'est assez surprenant que tu sois ici d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre Serpentard.

Miranda pris la parole.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Quand on sait que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné étaient à Serpentard. Il paraît même que; elle baissa le ton; que Vous-Savez-Qui était à Serpentard.

La conversation reprit son cours et les jeunes filles se posèrent des tonnes de questions les unes, les autres, permettant à Lola d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Cho, dont la mère travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, dans la régulation des transports par cheminées et dont le père était mort lors d'une mission d'Auror. Et sur Miranda dont la mère était une moldu travaillant en tant que bibliothécaire et dont le père n'était autre que Jonathan Juga , le gérant du magasin de Quidditch présent au chemin de Traverse.

Lorsque le préfet de leur maison invita les nouvelles recrues à le suivre, les trois jeunes Serdaigle se levèrent, prêtes pour s'installer dans leur salle commune et découvrir leur dortoir bien douillet.


End file.
